MiyukiBond Between Worlds
by SupremelyEvilCookie
Summary: This is the story of my OC, Miyuki Aizen, with an appearance of my friend's OC, Yuki Hitsugaya. Don't be put off! I am a professional writer, and I put a lot of effort into this. On chapter 1, at the start it says chapter 2. DON'T LISTEN TO IT.
1. Prologue

_I was alone. All alone in the world. Tears rolling down my cheeks, creating big wet streaks on my dusty, dirty face. Nobody cared. Nobody even looked at me. But then you came. You helped me up out of the big, gaping dark hole. And then I was born again._

_**Prologue**_

Miyuki couldn't sleep. No matter how tightly she curled into a ball underneath the covers of her futon the icy cold waves of air swept through her. She could see her breath form little clouds in front of her. Everybody else in the world was sleeping soundly; warm. Miyuki knew why the house she lived in was so cold. She sat up and looked at the other girl sleeping on the floor next to her, her white hair tumbling away from her head like hills of snow. Wherever Yuki went, coldness went with her; a power Yuki was never able to control. Miyuki shuffled back down under her covers, facing her best friend. She was only ever able to sleep because she knew that she was safe with Yuki.

When Miyuki awoke, she didn't need to open her eyes to know that Yuki had left without her. The sun's rays had slithered in through the open curtains and warmed her up. The relief was immense. Miyuki had noticed that Yuki was getting colder and colder. Miyuki's stomach rumbled. Normally, people's stomach's never rumbled, not in the Soul Society, where the dead go to live after their souls have been reaped. Here, no one is ever hungry, except for her and Yuki. Miyuki got up and searched for the cupboards for something to eat. Nothing. Miyuki bit he lip, but then the front door slid open.

"Guess who got breakfast!" Yuki exclaimed, holding a cloth bag full a strange assortment of rice balls and sweets. Miyuki didn't have to guess to know that Yuki had stolen them, but she wasn't hurt at all; if Yuki didn't steal food from the stalls, they would have starved to death years ago!

"Yuki, you life saver!" She cried and helped herself to a rice ball. Yuki laughed and tucked in too. As they stuffed their faces, Yuki managed to slow down enough to talk.

"You know, I was practicing this morning, and it's got bigger. You wanna see?" Yuki was talking about her riatsu powers. The bigger riatsu you have, the more powerful you are. Miyuki could just about summon a ball of it in the size of her fist, which was impressive compared to the others in the village, who couldn't summon anything at all. But Yuki…Yuki's power was so impressive that she could become a high-ranked Soul Reaper, like the one that guards the village. He swaggered around the village, big-headed and unlikeable, but when a hollow attacked the village he got rid of it in a snap. Miyuki was sure that Yuki could even surpass him.

Yuki shut her eyes tight, and soon a ball of light blue riatsu grew in her palm…It was as big as an apple, as a head, as a beach ball, bigger, bigger…Miyuki sat, stunned as the orb of pulsating power grew around Yuki's hand…But the bigger it got…The colder it got…Icy winds seemed to blow all around Miyuki, while Yuki stood unaware. Miyuki struggled to keep warmth inside of her, but the snowy stings enveloped her and before Yuki could look at her and ask what she thought, Miyuki's consciousness slipped away and Miyuki fell forwards in dead faint.

Nightfall. The moon hung silently in the sky, a huge orb of glowing light in the dark night sky. Yuki knew that people avoided her because she was a 'cold person'. But Miyuki was different, and now she was suffering because she was too loving to cast away her friend. Yuki sat on the roof of their house. If she fell asleep, it would get even colder. Yuki closed her eyes and dreamed into the open air. A white dragon, an icy landscape, and a cold, colder than ever possible. Yuki awoke with a snap. The same dream as all the other nights. The air was cold now. What would happen to Miyuki if things just kept getting colder? Colder than a normal soul like her could even take…And then…

"I felt a strong presence here. I guess it was you." A voice rung through the air like a bell. Yuki shot up, whipping around to face the stranger. Her pose loosened when she saw it was not a foe, but the Soul Reaper who protected the village.

"Oh. What do you want? You must have a lot of spare time to be running after someone who takes a little bit of food here and there…"

"That's not why I'm here." Yuki looked at him, he at her. The moon hid behind a cloud. "You cannot control it any longer." Yuki bristled.

"Can't control what?" she snapped.

"Don't pretend you don't know. People can sense you coming a mile away. It's not just a coincidence that icy winds encircle your every step."

"It's not my fault…!"

"I know it's not. But neither is it your friend's. If you carry on this way, she'll eventually freeze to death." Yuki stayed silent. She knew this was true. But she kept not thinking about it. She tried not to get to cold, but she couldn't help it as she slept.

"But…What can I do?"

"Tell, me have you been having strange dreams?" he asked. Yuki looked at him.

"…I have…"

"Then there's really only one way you can control your power."

"What is it? Tell me, I can't bear to hurt Miyuki any longer!" The moon emerged again, the cloud drifting off like a boat sailing down a river.

"If you become a Soul Reaper, you'll be able to harness you power for good, to protect people, and you won't make people cold anymore."

"But…I made a promise never to leave Miyuki…"

"I'm sure she'll understand. And it's not like you'll leave her forever. You can train up, join a squad, maybe even get ranked, and then come back here and stay with her, take over my job. To tell the truth, I'm sick of working in the same place. It'll be a relief for someone to take over my job, even though, to be honest, you might have a thing going as a Soul Reaper." Yuki sat down again, and looked up at the moon. She wouldn't let the tears out.

"I guess…I have no choice…To protect her…"

"A Soul Reaper!" Shock and disappointment was drawn on Miyuki's face. Her big brown eyes watering, Yuki had to look away.

"I need…I need to go. Or else my power might keep growing and you'll keep getting colder and colder. But, Miyuki, I promise," she looked back into Miyuki's eyes, Yuki's ice blue onto Miyuki's deep brown. "I promise I'll come back. I'll be gone for five years tops. And then, I'll come back and take over from that old Soul Reaper now."

"…I…I'll miss you." Yuki remembered the gift in her pocket. She pulled out a two, long, unequal pieces of red satin ribbon. She tied them both into Miyuki's long brown hair. One tumbled down onto the floor. Miyuki laughed.

"This one is too long. You should take some." Yuki smiled and cut a small piece off and tied it around her wrist.

"See? We'll never be too far apart, as long as we're tied together by this long ribbon!" They both laughed and cired at the same time. Yuki swallowed, whispered goodbye and turned away.

"Yuki!" Miyuki shouted. "I promise I'll wait here for you to come back! I promise I'll be waiting for you back home! And…and…We'll play games, and eat, and sleep together again!"

"And you won't ever have to sleep in the cold again." Yuki called back, and then, Yuki was gone. And Miyuki stayed behind, waiting. Waiting…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 2**_

_Fifteen Years Later…_

Miyuki fingered the ribbon in her hair hid from the view of the shopkeeper. He had spotted her-again. She felt her heartbeat against her fingertips as she clutched the stolen food to her chest. Yuki had always been the one to 'get' the food, but now…

"Where is that little rascal? She's been stealing my food from me like all the other little pests around here, I won't stand for it!" Miyuki started and ran down the side street and climbed up onto the roofs of the houses. She could find her way home from here. Even if she was very noticeable, she was very agile, and not easily caught. But she'd prefer it if she could avoid the chase after her. The sun beat down on her back, and she began to sweat. There was no shade up on the roofs. She jumped down to the ground; she was safe here, and close to home. Leaves fell from the trees above her and danced their way down beneath her feet as she arrived at her door. She hurried inside and checked all the rooms. But no one was there. She sighed and dumped the food on the table. A bag of rice fell out and spilled out onto the floor. She watched as each tiny grain of white tried to make a bid for freedom. She couldn't find the effort in her to pick them up. She saw herself in the reflection of the window. She had barely grown at all since the day.

"At least Yuki can't say 'look how much you've grown' when she comes back." Miyuki told herself. That seemed to cheer her up. She smiled and cleaned up the rice.

Miyuki could see the moon from where she was in bed. She wondered whether the moon was real, or whether people just imagined it to be there. Then she sat up. Was that a movement there, outside? She couldn't quite see who it was…Hope filled her heart and she dashed down the stairs, through the door and outside. Her hopes were dashed. This person's face reflected the moonlight, and she could see that it wasn't Yuki. It was the face and body of a man.

"Miyuki…Aizen…?" Miyuki stiffened and looked up. Who was this stranger…? How did they know her name? They turned to face her and Miyuki got a good look at them. A hole through the chest, a hollows mask…But a human body!

"Wha…What…What are..?"

"Sousuke wishes to see you."

All time stopped. A name never mentioned, mentioned. Miyuki said nothing as the strange man led her away from her home and they stepped into the darkness. Memories swam before Miyuki's eyes.

_ "Big brother! Big…" the young girl erupted into a fit of coughing. The flames licked all around her, smoke and ashes plastered to her face, dirty tears of fear and confusion running down her cheeks._

"_Miyuki!" cried the boy. A wall of flames separated them. Trapped in their own home; the cries of people with the same fate as them broke out from outside as the men on horses raided the village._

"_Big Brother!" She was screaming now._

"_Don't worry, I'll come save you! I'll…" He looked around for a way to get past the flames. There was a loud creaking noise. Looking up, he saw the ceiling was about to cave in on top of his sister._

"_Miyuki!"_

"_Sousuke!"_

_A crash. A silence. Then crying._

_The fires raged on._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Empty footsteps rung out through the huge expressionless hallway that Miyuki was being led through. Column after column after pointless column. Dazed, she arrived at a huge door. The ceiling was so high up she couldn't see it, it just disappeared into darkness. She wondered whether the ceiling was actually there. The door opened. She begun to step inside, and then realized that the second set of footsteps weren't there. She turned around and looked expectantly at the person that had led her there.

"I am not permitted inside." He told her. Miyuki looked at him, then back through the huge doorway. She kept walking. She was inside a room, an enormous room, a size of which Miyuki could never comprehend. A chair, a huge window out towards the strange, never seen before terrain of Hueco Mundo, even though Miyuki didn't know of it yet. Details, details, all pointless when there is a changed but familiar figure in the middle…turning to face…

_His hair so similar to mine…_

…A smile gathering on his lips…

_That same smile I used to see every day!_

His mouth forming to say her name…

_Like he used to call when we were kids!_

Footsteps…

_Of mine…_

Running towards the changed person…

_The same person…!_

Tears in her eyes…

_I'm so…So Happy!_

In the arms of Sousuke Aizen.

_In the arms of my dear…Dear brother…_

"Miyuki…"


End file.
